The School of Choi
by SimplyTwilight13
Summary: The fanfic The School of Choi is based of a Korean children's TV-show called Hello Jadoo, which was premiered in 2011 and ended in 2015/6. It was based of a 9 year old girl named Choi Jadoo who go on an adventure every day with her family and/or friends with drama, comedy action and romance. On most of her adventures, she would always get into mischief or trouble. It could be that
1. Chapter 1-Getting Ready Ravishingly

Hello, my name is Choi Jadoo, but call me Jadoo.

I am a 14 year old girl who was born and raised in Seoul, South Korea.

I can fluently speak Korean and English.

I will be starting high school in March at a place called Sakura School for the Arts.

I'm a little excited, yet I am a little nervous at the same time.

Hopefully, I will be able to survive my 4 long high school years.

Around 8:30am on the first week of March, I started to wake up to get ready for school. I slided my bedroom door and ate breakfast.

Normally, I would sleep with my sister, Mimi, but now we have our own rooms since we just bought a large, clean home near the city.

For my morning meal, I had kimchi, rice, miso soup and a cup of hot, sweet green tea, which was ordinary.

I took a long shower, picked out a cute outfit to make a great appearance, brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, etc.

Once I ready to go to school, my parents were a bit sad since they though my 4 years was going to be tough for me, but at the same time they were thrilled because I was growing up.

"Oh Jadoo, you've grown up so much. Just look how tall you are!" said Mother.

She does have a point there; I am tall, 6.3".

"And you have such a pretty, cute face." said Father.

"Oh, shucks." I said while blushing.

It was a brilliant idea to go to the beauty salon frequently, when I got my childish ponytails off. Now I have a wavy, dark brown braid. I've also changed my outfit too. Instead of a yellow t-shirt, denim skirt and red baby shoes, I wore a white blouse, dark blue jeans and light blue shoes with sunglasses. Today was going to be pretty sunny.

"Well, I'll be leaving for my freshman year. I will totally miss you all!" I waved as my parents took pictures of me and said their goodbyes. My siblings did the same thing except they didn't take pictures.

I forgot to mention that Mimi and Seunggi are my baby siblings. Well, they're not babies anymore, but still, I like to call them babies. My sister will be in the 7th grade and my brother will be in the 6th. I am still surprised my sister is comfortable with middle school. My middle school experience was as wild and crazy as can be. Kind of like feeding time at the zoo, you could say...¦

My siblings rode the bus to school but instead I walked all the way to school. Normally I'd walk with Minji, but those days were over since my parents bought a brand new house. I live a little farther away from Minji, so unfortunately it's not possible.

Once I got to my school a few minutes later, I took a glance at the building. Surprisingly, it looked a lot like my elementary school in the past. Except that it's not painted gray, but dark red and it looks cleaner. The first person I looked eyes on was my best friend Minji. She was wearing a magenta blouse with hot pink jeans. So, I ran up to her and we gave each other high fives, compliments and hugs.

"Good morning Jadoo! How was your winter break?" said Minji.

"It's been okay, what about you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Can you guess where I went?"

"I'm not sure? Paris? London?"

"Nope, but good guesses. I went to New York City!"

"You mean you went to the United States?"

I was a bit envy when she told me that she went to the N.Y.C. I've always wanted to go there, but my parents refuse to pay for the flight tickets to America since it's so expensive.

"Have you ever been to America lately?" she asked.

"Well, no. But I did go to a country that's near there and I think it's Hawaii. I went there last summer."

"Err, Jadoo, that is in America."

"Right!"

I have to brush up on my geography sometime, especially on North America.

Later, she showed me an array of postcards from her trip. One was a selfie by the Statue of Liberty, one was by a yellow taxi downtown, one was by a steak restaurant and one was at a luxurious hotel room with her 3 brothers.

"Have you been to North America yet?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I actually been there, but I've been to Hawaii, which is near America I suppose." I said.

"Err, Jadoo, Hawaii is part of the U.S.A" said Minji.

"Oh, does it? My bad¦" I stuttered.

And that's why I need to practice my geography more often, especially towards the Northern Hemisphere.

As I was talking with my friend, I noticed some familiar faces in the crowd in front of me. I first saw two boys from my middle school. One was Lee Yunseok, who wore a blue plaid shirt with jeans that had brown hair. He was one of my best friends back then. He had such a charming voice, had a proper hairstyle with dashing brown eyes...Wait, what am I saying? It sounds like I have a crush on him! o/o

The guy who was next to him was Doldol, who was wearing a green t-shirt with sweatpants and red shoes. He's also one of my male friends. The only thing I don't like about him is that he is kind of immature especially with me for some reason and he eats too much. *sigh* At least he lost some weight over the summer.

Later I saw Eunhui who was with Nuri and Jangmin. She was wearing a light pink blouse, magenta jeans and hot pink shoes. She was kind of my half friend half enemy classmate. We sometimes would bicker during class but then sometimes we work together as a team. As for the others...we didn't like each other very much ever since 2nd grade.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrring!_ The bell rang like a fire alarm out of the blue. Everyone started to hurry towards the front double doors, including my friend and I.

"Come on Jadoo! We will be late if we don't get inside!" panicked Minji.

"Don't worry. I think we'll be okay." I said comfortably.

I hope...


	2. Chapter 2-Assembly of the Century

**I do not own Hello Jadoo in any way, If I did then this would be canon!**

Enjoy Chapter 2!

When me and Minji started to enter the brand-new high school, we had a mix of emotions. I don't know what the correct term for this, but it's kind of a blend of surprise, bewilderment, curiosity and cheerful! The hallways were waxed, the classrooms were organized, all of the staff seemed to be pretty friendly. I could go on how this school is starting to sound great!

Before we entered our homeroom, there was an announcement on the speakers.

"Attention students! If you have just arrived inside, please meet me in the auditorium near the art room on the second floor. We will be having a brief assembly in around 5 minutes, so better hurry!"

"Assembly? I didn't know about any assembly." I whispered to Minji.

"Well, it's the first day of school. It's no surprise to have one. Now come on!" she said as she pulled my arm.

My friend does have a point, on the first day of school there is always an assembly, but I thought that was for lower grades. Specifically towards kindergarten through 6th grade.

Once we got inside the auditorium, we took our seats next to Yunseok and Doldol. Knowing them, they wanted to have a conversation with us during the "getting ready to present" time spam.

"Jadoo! Is that you?" said Yunseok.

"Yep, it's me." I said as I waved my hand.

"Wow. You look a lot more prettier and mature than last time in 8th grade. Which makes me have a bigger heart for you!"

Oh goodness, another "Yunseok-Loves-Me" phase. I forgot to mention that he has had a large crush on me since the 3rd grade. Even though it's kinda immature, I sort of like it. I also have some affection for him, but I'm not really to tell him the truth. Maybe I will at the end of the year hopefully. I cross my fingers.

"Oh shucks Yunseok. You're too kind." I blushed. o/o

"Hey Jadoo! Long time no see!" chimed in Doldol.

"Hello Doldol…"

He was my other friend back in middle school. Don't get me wrong, we were great friends around 6th grade, but I still had a hard time dealing with his immature personality. Although Minji handles it strangely.

"Doldol, is that you?" asked Minji.

"Yep! The one and only I believe!" he exclaimed.

"How was your summer?"

"It was great. I went to the beach and had a picnic with my sister."

"Aww, how splendid that sounds. I went to New York!"

"Ooh, did you get to see the Statue of Liberty?" chimed in Yunseok.

"Duh, of course! I even have a postcard of it. Take a look!"

While Minji, Yunseok and Doldol were having their peaceful conversation, I looked over to my right and I saw a familiar girl with a long brown braid that had a yellow shirt. She looked lot like a girl I made friends with back in 5th grade.

A few minutes later, she said hello and walked over to me.

"Jadoo? Is that you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. How do you know me?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You don't recognize me, I'm Esmeralda Moore!"

 _Esmeralda...Esmeralda...Esmeralda…_

I was trying massively hard to figure out her name. Suddenly, the light bulb came off my head! That's my way of saying I found out.

"Esmeralda! It's been awhile since I saw you!" I gave her a hug.

"Jadoo, you look a lot prettier and taller. Did you get a makeover?" she said as she sat next to me.

It's true, she did look more beautiful. She now has double brown braids instead of one and now wears an orange blouse instead of yellow with purple sneakers. And now she's almost my height.

"You could say that. After all, I did go to the beauty salon once a week during the winter vacation."

"I can see that. With those looks, you could be the next K-Pop star!" she chirped.

I was blushing heavily with excitement, "Oh, you're just saying that Esmeralda."

No one has ever said I looked like a star before.

Then there was a formally dressed middle aged woman who slowly walked up to the stage and tested her microphone since she was ready to speak.

"Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention?"

The crowd's noise started to die down and down...

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Sakura School for the Arts!"

Everyone cheered and applauded happily, including me.

" _It is a pleasure for me to welcome everyone to our best arts school in the suburbs of Seoul! I am Miss Jun, the principal. I want to make sure that everybody has once a successful year with positive attitudes! Now, all rise to read our school's poem."_

There was a large smart board pulled in towards the stage with Korean lyrics for us to read off of.

 _우리는 학생입니다_ _\- We are students_

 _이 장소의_ _\- Of this place_

 _우리는 항상 확신합니다_ _. We always make sure_

 _최선을 다합니다_ _. To do our best._

 _항상 보장됩니다_ _. It's always guaranteed_

 _이 학교의 모든 사람들_ _That everyone at this school_

 _모든 것을 극복 할 것입니다_ _. Will overcome all of the_

 _부딪쳐서 오는 길_ _. Ups and downs that comes our way._

 _이 학교는_ _This school has a_

 _멋진 역사_ _Wonderful history_

 _우리 민족이 안으로 들어 오면_ _Once our people come inside_

 _그들은 밝은 미래를 가질 것입니다_ _. They will have a bright future_

 _모두가 자신의 힘든 일을 시도하는지 확인하십시오_ _. Make sure everyone tries their hardest_

 _우리는 학교 숫자_ _1_ _을 만들고 싶습니다_ _! We want to make our school number one!_

 _ulineun hagsaeng-ibnida_

 _i jangsoui_

 _ulineun hangsang hwagsinhabnida._

 _choeseon-eul dahabnida._

 _hangsang bojangdoebnida._

 _i haggyoui modeun salamdeul_

 _modeun geos-eul geugbog hal geos-ibnida._

 _budijchyeoseo oneun gil._

 _i haggyoneun_

 _meosjin yeogsa_

 _uli minjog-i an-eulo deul-eo omyeon_

 _geudeul-eun balg-eun milaeleul gajil geos-ibnida._

 _moduga jasin-ui himdeun il-eul sidohaneunji hwag-inhasibsio._

 _ulineun haggyo susja 1eul mandeulgo sipseubnida!_

Once we read on what's on the board, we all sat down at the same time.

"I hope that will encourage everybody to have a great time at school. Remember, to show your art spirit, get good grades and have a wonderful time!"

There was a loud applause at the ending as she was exiting the stage. Then there was a lot of happy chit-chatting from crowds of people as they vacated the auditorium.

"Wow, looks like Miss Jun's goal has been answered. To stay motivated at all times!" I said cheerfully.

"I know what you mean Jadoo. That speech was just so...motivational!" cried Minji as happy tears went down her face.

I was a bit confused on the tears part.

"Are you...crying?"

"Maybe?" Then she wiped off her tears and sniffed. "Don't you agree, Choi Jadoo?"

She acted like one of those depressed girls in the rising action of a Kdrama movie.

"Um...yeah! So totally motivational!" It's kind of true, but it's not like it's something new.

Then Esmeralda walked up to us.

"Jadoo! Minji!"

Minji turned around and winced. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" she said.

"Well, we just met now so…"

"I'm Esmeralda Moore! We met back in middle school, remember?"

Minji paused for a moment to think, then she finally caught on.

"Ah! It's you! Sorry, you just looked so much cooler and taller!"

She blushed, "Oh Minji, don't you just say the craziest things. You're much prettier than me, especially with the hair. You could be the next Lady Gaga!"

Oh goodness, now actual celebrities?

"Hey! You 3! We got to get to class!" shouted Yunseok across the aisle. "We'll be late!" added Doldol.

"We'll be there! Hold on!" exclaimed me, Minji and Esmeralda as we ran towards the front entrance.

As we were walking the hallways, we were talking about classes and teachers…

"So Esmeralda, who will you have as your homeroom teacher? Me and Jadoo are having…" she looked onto her class pamphlet that all students received. "Miss Aki! She'll also be our English teacher. You?"

"Let me see...I'll have...Miss Aki too!" she exclaimed in excitement.

 _(Yes! Now we will see each other often!)_ I thought.

"Wow, that's cool. We'll get to see each other frequently."

"I know right? I was so scared that we wouldn't be in the same homeroom. Heck, I even had nightmares!"

Nightmares? Don't you think she's going a little bit overboard?

"Well, your nightmares has just been not-mares!" said Minji.

I didn't want to tell her, but I thought that that was the worst pun I ever heard.

"Oh Minji, you're so comical!" said Esmeralda, genuinely.

I sighed, "I hope she'll be polite towards us."

"Yeah. I've heard that high school teachers are supposed to be strict and easily tempered." said Minji.

 _I really hope she isn't like my mother in the past…_ I thought.

"Jadoo, when you mean by nice, do you mean that she'll give us less homework?" Esmeralda asked in curiosity.

"And gives us snacks whenever we're doing great!" exclaimed Minji.

"You know, these ideas sounds like what you'd expect from a 5th grade teacher. This is high school we're talking about! Specifically 9th grade."

"Yeah, but it can be just as fun!" exclaimed Esmeralda.

I don't think she's catching on, but what can you do? We are freshman, after all.

"Oh look! I think we arrived! I see her door!" said Minji.

"Where? Where?" I asked as I looked all over my surroundings.

"At the first door to your right Jadoo…"

I looked to my right and she was correct. It had _Miss Aki's Amusing Class_ in Korean.

"You are right. Guess we better head in." I said as I walked inside the doors.

"Right behind you!" said Minji.

"Me as well!" said Esmeralda.


	3. Chapter 3-Say Annyeong to Miss Aki

Once we got inside the classroom, we glanced around. The walls were painted light pink, there was a large Chinese cherry blossom painting that was hanging up near the teacher's desk. There were 3 working computers that had _Windows XP_ listed on them on a blue backdrop. 4 rows of 4 desks were in the center, which makes 16 seats. There were 6 seats not present, though.

Then, there was a tall Korean woman who had really dark hair who wore a pink hanbok, also known as a traditional South-Korean dress. Along with magenta high heels, heart-shaped earrings, a pink headband, sapphire eyes and pale, fair skin. She was calmly standing right next to her chalkboard that read: _Welcome to Miss Aki's English Class!_ both in Korean and English.

"Wow, she seems like a pretty cool teacher." whispered Esmeralda.

"I agree with her!" replied Minji. "Don't you think so?" She turned around at me.

"Well...I guess?" I stuttered. Just because she may have a large grin, wrote her name in big letters and chirps Hello to everyone does not mean that she will have that cute personality for the whole school year. Maybe she's only happy towards the first day of school, I suppose.

But, I said yes to make her happy.

"Of course Minji! How is she not?" I answered sarcastically.

As we walked to our seats in the back, the teacher was ready to make an announcement.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats ASAP!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

The rest of the class who did not sit down did quickly and quietly.

"My name is Miss Aki, but you can call me Miss A. I am going to be both your homeroom and English teacher for the rest of the school year. I hope we will all have a great time together!"

Minji was correct, she did seem polite and cheerful. Perhaps she'll be easy going always, but at the same time, don't count your chickens before they hatch!

"Now, about me…" Miss Aki said as she was taking her lesson plans notebook out of her black and white purse...

"I am around 40 years old, I was born in the beginning of February in Seoul, South Korea. I had 2 sisters; Aryana and Ami. Here they are!" She pulled out a picture of two cute, young girls who were standing next to a movie theater with peace signs hanging out from their hands.

"Wow, so cool!" the class said.

"I had 2 parents too. Their names were Samuel and Elizabeth." She presented a laminated black-and white picture of the two in their wedding outfits, presented as bride and groom. It was a church wedding, since the background looked kind of religious and elegant.

"Aww, how adorable!" said all of my classmates.

"I, too am married to a handsome guy who's named Kim." A middle-aged man with wavy hair who wore a white plaid shirt with khaki was shown.

"Wow! He is so handsome!" said some students.

I didn't find him THAT handsome, he just looked like a regular grown male. What else is there to say?

To cut to the chase, the teacher was talking about her home lifestyle, what she wanted to be when she grew up, which schools and college she attended, her first time teaching English…

My mind wandered off after she mentioned her handsome husband. The remainder of her story was just _blah-blah._

Finally, she finished her long introduction a few minutes later.

"Okay class. Now that you know about me, I'd like to know about you all!"

That kind of statement would only be heard from an elementary school teacher. Aren't high schoolers supposed to know each other during lunch time? Maybe that's just me.

Sooner, everyone from the front row to the back were introducing themselves, including me while standing up.

"I'm Anna, and I love to paint!"

"I'm Marcello, and I was born in Italy! I can also speak italiana!"

"I'm Savannah, and gardening is my partying!"

"I'm Taylor and I love to sing my heart out!"

Later, the introduction came towards me and my friends.

"I'm Esmeralda and I love to make friends!"

"I'm Gim Minji, and I have a passion for art!"

Than I stood up and said, "I'm Choi Jadoo, and I love to play soccer!"\

I forgot to mention, I used to be a huge soccer fan and player back in my middle/elementary years. I was on the soccer teams, I watched the sports channel on TV at least once every 2 days, I also had friends who loved to be athletic. Basically, I had a great history with playing soccer.

"Ah, that was great! Now, I'd like to say that you ever stuck on the English language, getting poor grades, having trouble with peers or not understanding homework, always come to me! The English language is kind of overwhelming to people who are not native speakers. Luckily, I'll be here to make it not so difficult and frustrating!"

I don't find English THAT overwhelming, it just takes a lot of practice. I should really make a video on my Youtube channel about how English is not hard and overwhelming towards non-native speakers.

"Now, let's first do a warm up. I want everyone to say _hello_ and h _ow are you doing_ in English next to the person to you. Get ready, set, start!"

The crowd was in an English speaking mess. Some people can hardly even say _how are you_.

"Jadoo! Good morning, friend. How are you doing?" said Minji.

Wow, her English was perfect. It's almost like mine. I replied back,

"I am fine Minji, and you?"

"I am doing well. Thanks for asking!"

She even went the extra mile by saying thanks for asking. Later, Esmeralda comes up to me ready to speak some English.

"Gud Mornin, Jadoo! How was day to u?"

Oh my… Now that was some poor English. Didn't want to tell her, since it will hurt her feelings and will not be motivated to learn the language again.

"I'm swell, and you?"

"I am...snell! Tank for askin!" she said, poorly.

I better start tutoring her in English sometime in the future.

Sooner than later, the madness has died down, since everyone finished their hello's and how are you's.

"Ok class. Amazing job in speaking! The results were much better than I expected. Now, let's brush up on some basic words…"

The teacher was writing small, baby English words on the chalkboard, such as _Hello, Welcome, Goodbye, Cheers and Fine._ She also wrote the date. _Today is September 2nd 2019._

Aside from basic words, we also learned how to properly say numbers in English. I caught on much quicker than others, since I mastered the language. I've been answered every question the teacher asked, and she was pleased with my answers so far.

Minji was almost as good as me, even though she asks me how do you say this, or which words comes first.

Esmeralda...well, she had the most difficult time, yet she never asked me a thing during the 35 minute period. I guess she's really confident in herself. All I can say to her is good luck passing the class.

A few minutes later, the bell rang for the next hour!

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

"Okay students! Thank you for joining my class and being in my homeroom! We'll see each other again once it's dismissal!' Miss Aki exclaimed in a joyous manner.

Everyone left her classroom, including my friends and I.

"You know, she was a polite, friendly teacher after all!" I said.

"Yeah, but she's just one teacher. Maybe the others will be cruel and heartless." said Esmeralda.

Whatever happened to the positive attitude she was having before class?

"Now, now. That can't be the case, right?" whispered Minji.

"Well, I hope so. Anyways, where are you guys going for the next period? I'll be in science." I said.

"Hmm...let me see…Ah! I have math. Sorry Jadoo." said Esmeralda.

"I have Korean. My apologizes girls." said Minji.

"Ah, it will be fine! We'll see each other at lunch, right?" I said.

"Totally! I so can't wait!" said Esmeralda.

"Hey, I just realized that the Korean class is next to the math! That means we can walk together Esmeralda!" exclaimed Minji.

"Yay!"

"Oh come on. What about me?" I whined.

"But we'll only be walking for like 3 minutes together. How bad can that possibly be?" asked Minji.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two. Besides, I think Yunseok might be in my science class."

"How would you know that?" asked Esmeralda, perplexed.

"Well...I kinda texted him yesterday about which classes he will get."

"So he got his schedule early in the year?' asked Minji.

"Well, yeah. I don't know why though. I guess he was the first one who got it."

"Beats me, but come on Minji! We got to get to class and fast!" said Esmeralda as she dragged her friend's arm around the corner.

"Bye Jadoo!"

"Bye Esmeralda! Bye Minji!" I said as I waved my hand.

Suddenly, Yunseok quickly tapped my shoulder and said, "It's a good thing you remember which class I will be in."

I turned around and there he was, staring at my eyes.

"I had a very anxious feeling that you wouldn't."

I had to keep my cool towards him, so I said, "Well, me too. Now let's go!"

I walked with Yunseok all the way to science class as we were having some small conversations.

Hopefully, the science teacher over there is nice like Miss Aki….


End file.
